Life After Tahiti
by Waverin3
Summary: Sequel to Seth's Return. Seth is gonna stay in Newport and help Summer with the twins and Jamie, while trying to get his life back to normal. Read and Review! Pairings: SS, RM
1. The Power of Love

**A/N: This is the sequel to Seth's Return. Please read the first story or you will be confused. **

"I did it!" Rachel said. "I did it!"

It was 7:30am and Ryan and Marissa were sleeping, when there three year old daughter came running in.

"I did it Mommy!" she said.

"What did you do sweetie?" Marissa asked.

"I went on the potty!" she said.

"That's great sweetie!"

Marissa looked over at Ryan. He was still sleeping. She hit him and he woke up.

"What? What happened?" he said.

"Rachel went to the bathroom by herself!" Marissa said.

"That's great sweetie!" Ryan said.

"Did Jason or Ben do it?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. You are the first one," Marissa said.

"Yeah!" Rachel said. She went running back into bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, at Seth and Summer's place, everyone was sleeping. That was until the twins decided to wake up at 8:30am.

"Mom!" Danielle screamed.

Summer shot up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tell Mikey I no want to see the comics!" she said.

"MIKEY!" Summer screamed. Seth shot up.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I didn't say anything. Go get your brother," Summer said.

At the age of three, they were two of the most energetic kids you'll ever meet. Mikey is an exact replica of his father. Mikey has the Jew-fro, the interest in comics, and the emo music thing. Meanwhile, Danielle is into makeup and is snobby.

"Hi mommy!" Mikey said.

"Sweetie, your sister doesn't like comics. Your father does though. Show them to him," Summer said.

Summer looked over at Seth. He was sleeping.

The Atwood triplets are also very different. Benjamin is hyper, funny, and likes things such as Hot Wheels and skateboarding. Rachel is like her mother. Rachel has to be the center of attention, she has to have her way every time, and she is spoiled. Jason is exactly like Ryan. He knows how to talk, but likes to be quiet. They have one thing in common; they all have Ryan's blue eyes.

Summer and Seth were getting ready for work. Summer is the owner of Vogue Magazine. Summer was best friends with the creator and when she died in a car accident two years ago, she left Summer the magazine.

Seth is a lawyer. He when he came back from Tahiti, he decided to go back to a nearby college and he took a few classes. Seth was able to finish and he started working there two weeks ago.

"Let's go kids! Are you dressed?" Seth called.

The twins came down stairs in there camp shirts. They were going to this little play place today with camp from 9:30am-5:30pm. The place is closed today for camp day.

"Hey Summer! Don't forget that my parents are watching the kids tonight!" Seth called.

"I know. Calm down Cohen," she said.

Seth and Summer aren't married. They decided to wait until they were ready. Seth thinks it's time.

Tonight at dinner, he is going to propose.

Ryan and Marissa are waiting for the triplets to get ready.

"Come on guys!" Ryan called. Rachel was already downstairs waiting for her brothers.

"They are so slow!" Rachel said.

"I know. But I think Ben took something of Jason's. Let me go check," Ryan said.

He went upstairs and saw Ben looking for something.

"Hey buddy. What are you looking for?" Ryan asked.

"My CD player," Jason said.

"You can't bring it to camp today. You're going on a trip."

"That's why I'm wearing this shirt?" he asked.

"Yup."

Jason angrily left his room.

_Skylar and Cody are so lucky that they are sleeping over their friends houses, _Ryan thought.

At about six, the bus bought the kids back to the Cohens. Ryan and Marissa are bringing the triplets over and they are gonna have a 'party' as Sandy put it.

"Thanks so much guys," Seth said.

"It's ok. Have fun tonight!" Sandy said.

Seth took Summer to her favorite restaurant._ I'm ready. I can do this,_ Seth thought.

They ordered there food and finished eating.

"Hey Summer?" he said.

She looked at him.

Seth got down on one knee.

"Cohen? What are you doing?" Summer asked.

"Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"

Summer looked at him. She started to cry.

"Of course I will!" she said.

Seth put the ring on her finger. He bought the twins to the store and they helped him pick the ring out.

Everyone in the restaurant started clapping.

"I love you Summer Roberts Cohen."

"I love you too Seth Cohen."


	2. Accidentally In Love

Seth and Summer got back to the Cohens at 10:30pm. They saw all the lights on in the house, so they went in. What they saw shocked them.

All five kids were still up. They were bouncing off of the walls with sugar and they didn't look like they would be going to sleep anytime soon.

"What did you give them?" Seth asked.

"Well, it was Sandy!" Ryan said.

Summer and Seth looked at Sandy.

"They were looking for something to drink. So, I went to the bathroom. When I came out, they were drinking Kirsten's energy drink."

Seth gave his father the death glare.

"Hey kids! Go upstairs and bother the kids!" Summer said.

All five kids ran up the stairs.

"We have some good news," Seth said.

Summer held her hand out. "We're getting married!" she said.

Everyone went over to her and looked at the ring.

"Congratulations," Ryan said.

"Thanks ma-"Kirsten ran over and grabbed Seth. "You're finally getting married!" she said.

"I owe Luke some money," Ryan said.

"Luke Ward?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. We made a bet in high school that you two would never get married," Ryan said.

"Keep it up Chino," Summer said.

Skylar, Jamie and Cody came downstairs.

"Thanks dad," Jamie said.

"Hey kids! I have some good news! Summer and I are getting married," Seth said.

"To each other?" Cody asked.

"Yea! Is that a problem?" Summer asked.

Skylar looked at Cody. "Remind me that I owe you $10," he said.

"You made bets also?" Seth asked.

"Yea. After dad told us about your history, we thought you weren't gonna make it. Also, he told me about the bet he made with Luke," Cody said.

"Well, this has been fun. I'm going to bed," Seth said.

"Me too," Summer agreed.

"Wait!" the three oldest kids screamed.

"You aren't sleeping in the same room together," Jamie said.

"Why not?" Seth asked. "We're adults."

"_Summer's _and adult. Plus, I don't want the twins coming in at twelve at night saying it's too loud to sleep," Jamie said.

Seth blushed.

"Dad can stay in his old room and Summer can sleep down here," Jamie said.

"Where can I sleep?" Summer asked.

"The basement," Cody said.

Summer stared at her ring. She's engaged. How did she, Summer Roberts, ever fall in love? Right on cue, a familiar song came on MTV

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
  
_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
  
So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
  
We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally  
  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
  
Love ...I'm in love_

_Weird, _Summer thought. She turned off the TV, put the ring back into the box, and fell asleep.

Seth heard the song also and he couldn't get to sleep. How did he fall in love? When did he fall in love? So many questions in his mind. But he does know one thing. He loves Summer and she loves him.

When Seth woke up, he forgot where he was. For one second, he thought he was a crazy teenager who was out of his mind for liking Summer Roberts and thinking he had a shot.

But, he remembered last night's events and smiled. He smiled the biggest smile ever.

Summer was also smiling when she woke up. She looked at the table next to her and saw her engagement ring. She put it on her finger. _I'm Summer Roberts Cohen_. _Has a little jingle to it_. Summer still couldn't believe that she was engaged and in love. She smiled and went upstairs.

She saw all five kids asleep on the floor and a very tired looking Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan sitting at the table.

"Hey guys," she said.

They looked at her.

"Woah! Who died?" Summer asked.

"We almost did," Ryan said.

"What time did they go to sleep?"

"One thirty!" Sandy said, looking at Kirsten.

"You weren't watching them. I'm 62 years old! I need energy!" Kirsten said.

Seth came out and hugged Summer.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi future Mrs. Cohen," he said. They started to kiss.

"HEY!" They turned around. Skylar, Cody and Jamie were there.

"No kissing!" Cody said.

Summer and Seth looked at Ryan and Marissa.

"It's true," Ryan said.

Summer and Seth went to the basement to talk.

"Do you have the entire thing planned out?" Seth asked.

"I'm not Monica Gellar. We are gonna plan it out together," Summer said.

Luckily for Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan and Marissa, all five kids woke up with a semi-hangover from all the energy drink they had.

"Let's go to sleep," Sandy said.

The four of them went to bed and sent the five kids downstairs.


	3. Preparing For Vacation

Seth and Summer have been engaged for three months. They have a place planned out and even have a date.

"There's only one problem," Seth said.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"We're doing the wedding in New York."

Ryan looked at Seth.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. There's a place there called Atlantis Marine World Aquarium. You will never believe how we found it," Seth said.

"How?"

"A pop up! I was on the computer with Summer and we were looking for a place to have it, when a pop-up came up and Summer fell in love with the seal, so I clicked the link. She adopted the seal and we saw a sign that said 'Have Your Parties Here.' It's a really nice place. We're going to fly to New York in Mr. Robert's jet and we're gonna look at it," Seth said.

"What about the kids?" Ryan asked.

"We're bringing them."

"Speaking of Roberts'. How is Neil handling her daughter getting married to you?" Ryan asked.

"He was a little scratchy at first, but he loosened up when I got to know him more. He told me 'A lot has changed. You have to Mr. Cohen. Welcome to my family.' It was weird. I don't know what made him change his mind so quickly," Seth said.

"Seth, two months isn't really quickly," Ryan said.

"You obviously don't remember. He's hated me for the last ten years. It took me two months to make him like me. That's not too bad," Seth said.

"Whatever dude," Ryan said.

"Do you guys want to come to New York?" Seth asked.

"I'll ask Marissa. Are we going to be near the city?" Ryan asked.

"The place is in Suffolk County on Long Island. It's about an hour and a half away. We were going to go to the city anyway," Seth said.

"All right. I'll ask her now," Ryan said.

"So the weddings in New York?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. Cohen and I are taking the kids and we're going to look at it," Summer said. "I have an idea! Why don't you and Chino come? There's enough room on my dad's jet! You can bring the kids."

"Is it in the city?" Marissa asked.

"No. But Cohen said we're gonna go there anyway. It'll be so much fun!" Summer said.

"All right. I'll ask Ryan now," Marissa said.

Ryan was headed towards the living room when he bumped into Marissa.

"Seth asked you to go didn't he?" Marissa asked.

"Summer asked you to go also?"

"Yeah. Do you want to?"

"Why not? How long are they going for?" Ryan asked.

"About a week. I can get off from work. Can you?"

Ryan thought for a moment.

"I'll ask Sandy," he said.

Ryan went into the kitchen and found Seth talking to Sandy.

"You can take off Ryan," Sandy said.

"You sure?"

"Just be back by the 24th. You go into court then," Sandy said.

"I have court on the twenty fourth?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Joan didn't tell you?"

"No.... Which case?"

"Umm.... I think its James Richardson. He stole a car."

"I'm not taking him into my home. Five kids are enough," Ryan said.

"I agree. I think two's enough," Sandy said.

The kids were upstairs fighting with each other.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked.

"I want to watch Dora and Ben wants to watch bad show he's not supposed to watch and Mikey wants to watch skateboarding and Danielle wants to watch the fashion show!" Rachel said.

"Mikey, your daddy is watching skateboarding downstairs. Ben, you are not watching South Park. Danielle, your mommy is watching the fashion show in the basement and Rachel can watch Dora in here," Ryan said.

Everyone ran to watch their shows.

"Nice thinking," Marissa said.

"Where are Moe, Larry and Curly?" Ryan asked.

"Probably in the game room," Marissa said.

They went in the game room and found the three oldest sleeping on the floor. Ryan closed the door and left them alone.

"They're sleeping?" Marissa asked.

"I know. Lucky bastards," Ryan said.

They are leaving for New York tomorrow, and no one is ready.

"Can I watch TV?" Rachel asked.

"Not until you pack," Ryan said.

"Fine!"

Ryan still had to pack and he wasn't anywhere near ready.

"Honey! We need two more suitcases!" Marissa called.

"I'll get them," Ryan said.

Ryan called Sandy and Kirsten.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kirsten, its Ryan."

"Hi Ryan! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you guys have any extra suitcases?"

"Hold on. I'll get Sandy."

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"Do you have any extra suitcases?"

"We have three extra."

"Can I come over and get them?"

"Just you?"

Ryan laughed. "Just me."

"All right. Come over we're not going anywhere."

"Thanks Sandy."

Ryan picked up the suitcases and headed home.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well, let's just say Jason got my energy drink," Marissa said.

Jason came in. He looked like he just died. Except he was shaking and jumping up and down. He wasn't blinking.

"Hey daddy. How are you? I'm gooooooood! I'm really good. Wow is this stuff good. Know what else is good? Music! Music is good and funny and Uncle Seth is funny and weeeee!"

Ryan looked at Marissa.

"What is in that energy drink?"

"Let's go people! We're on a schedule! Summer wants us there at 10:30 and it is 9:56! Let's go!" Ryan said.

All five kids left the house and couldn't believe what they saw.

There father rented their favorite limo. It had seven TVs, a fridge and even food.

They got into the Hummer Limo and they rode to the airport.

They got on the plane. About twenty minutes later, they were headed towards New York.


End file.
